


It's Good To Be Home

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: Love.A strong word with many meanings.And the strongest of those feelings is how Keith feels towards Shiro.





	It's Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for the Welcome contest on the Across The Universe server! The theme was "Show your love of Sheith!"  
> Decided to show my love of Sheith and angst--  
> Special thank you to [SomeGoodSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith) for betaing, you're amazing <3

Keith is happy with how his life is.

 

He has a nice apartment, two cute cats and so much love for the man he gets to wake up next to every day.

 

He runs his hand over Shiro’s hair before he gets up and goes to make breakfast. The cats are alert right away when hearing Keith’s footsteps and soon meowing and walking beside him.

 

“Good morning, kitties. Is it food time yet?” Keith asks with a smile. It almost seems like the cats are nodding at him, telling him it’s a high time to feed them already.

 

Keith puts his kettle brewing to get his much needed morning tea, and then can start preparing food for his cats. Well, their cats. But Shiro isn't awake so now they're all his.

"You're all mine, aren't you Red and Black?" he sweet talks to the cats, who eagerly rub against his legs, purring. Keith chuckles a little at that.

 

After giving the cats their food, Keith starts making breakfast fit for humans (and half-galras). He also makes coffee, knowing how much Shiro enjoys the caffeinated drink.

 

When Keith is done with the food, he gets two plates and a big tray where he puts everything. Bread with sunny-side-up eggs and salad on top, and another one with salad and cucumber, and grated cheese  in a small bowl. Keith knows he could never put enough cheese to satisfy Shiro, so it's just better to let the man add it himself.

 

Keith goes back to the bedroom just in time. He sees Shiro yawn and stretch his arm, slowly sitting up. Keith sits down on his own side of the bed and gives his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. I made you breakfast," he says, and gets an appreciative hum as an answer.

 

After Shiro has drunk his coffee, he seems like a completely different person. He watches with a smile as Keith eats his bread, and pets Black who has jumped on the bed to beg for scratches. Life is bliss.

 

* * *

_ Life is horrible. Keith still hasn’t woken up. Takashi feels so lonely without him. _

 

* * *

Everything is good. After the war ended, they can just live in peace, going grocery shopping and on walks with their cats.

 

* * *

_ Takashi is waiting. He’s waiting for the promised time together, that may never come. _

 

* * *

Keith is waiting for Shiro to get ready so they can leave the apartment together. Once ready, Keith gets a smooch on his cheek, and with a soft smile he takes Shiro’s hand and opens the door.

 

* * *

_ Takashi isn’t sure if he imagines it, or if Keith’s hand slightly squeezes his. _

 

* * *

Keith and Shiro cuddle up together on their couch, cats on their laps. A movie is on, but they’re not really focusing on it. It’s more important to feel the touch of each other, Shiro nuzzling his stubble against Keith’s cheek, making the raven haired man laugh.

 

“Shiro, that tickles!” he complains, but the grin on his face tells he’s anything but mad.

 

Keith starts smoothing Shiro’s sides, making the other feel not only his fingers, but a cold metal of Keith’s wedding ring against the sensitive skin. Shiro squeals, causing Black to jump in his lap, and in the end scoff as she moves to Keith’s lap, right against Red.

 

“My cats now.”

“That’s not fair!”

 

* * *

_ It’s not fair. Takashi wants to hear Keith’s laugh again, see him smile, feel his touch… _

_ “Please wake up.” _

 

* * *

“Wake up, sleepy head!”

 

“Five more minutes…”

“Come on, Shiro. I made you pancakes with chocolate chips.”

 

A soft laugh. “Are you trying to make me fat?”

 

“It’s impossible to make your body less perfect. You are perfect. Besides, you said you were gonna go to the gym today. One, or even three chocolate chip pancakes won’t make you fat.”

 

Keith kisses Shiro goodbye when he leaves their apartment to go to the gym. It’s sometimes hard to believe how lucky Keith has been. There was a point where he was sure he would never find happiness, but now he has so many good things. He has Shiro.

 

* * *

_ Takashi just wants him back. _

 

* * *

Keith is done with dinner, but Shiro is still not home. He did say he might be gone for a while, but now Keith has nothing to do but wait.

 

He waits.

 

* * *

_ He waits. _

 

* * *

And waits.

 

Luckily dinner tonight is salads, so Keith doesn’t have to worry about it getting cold.

 

He goes to the couch, and turns on tv. Shiro has left a music channel on. It’s relaxing.

 

Keith can’t get relaxed, though, because he can’t stop worrying after Shiro, even after all those years.

 

He thinks he hears sounds from the stairway, and eagerly goes to the door, opening it.

 

But there’s nothing.

 

Just a black void of nothingness.

 

So where is Shiro?

 

Keith is starting to get really distressed, and quickly shuts the door. This has to be a bad dream. He has fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Shiro and now is in a nightmare. He goes back to the couch and sits down. Maybe if he closes his eyes he wakes up. He has to try.

 

* * *

_ Is his heart beating faster? Or is Takashi just dreaming? _

 

* * *

Keith is still on the couch, but instead of having the music channel’s sounds distracting him, there is nothing. Absolutely no sounds, except a quiet beep every now and then. What’s happening?

 

“Shiro…”

 

* * *

_ Takashi is not going to give up. He promised not to. He sits by the bed, squeezing the hand he wishes would squeeze back. The hand is still warm, so it could happen. Right? _

 

* * *

Keith’s hand feels like it’s tingling.

 

_ Shiro’s touch. _

 

Alright. Shiro holding his hand. He has felt it many times. Now all he has to do is properly think about the sensation.

 

Keith closes his eyes.

 

_ Shiro’s scent. _

 

He can’t help but to smile. Shiro’s scent is the best thing he could imagine. Smells like home.

 

But something is making Shiro’s scent less powerful the more Keith tries to focus.

 

Disinfectant, soap and something clinical. Like a hospital.

 

His eyes start hurting  from a light that’s slowly bursting through his eyelids.

 

Suddenly he realizes he’s lying down. On the couch? No, it feels different. A bed? But not their bed. Where is he?

 

_ Shiro. _

 

He can still feel Shiro’s hand. Should he open his eyes? He’s not sure if he wants to. But he needs to make sure Shiro really is with him.

 

Slowly, slowly Keith opens his eyes, and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before trying to see Shiro. Everything is white, and too bright. His eyes’ movements are slow, croggy.

 

Then he sees Shiro, in the middle of all the brightness, holding his hand. Squeezing it . Keith squeezes back - or tries to. Why is there no strength in his hand?

 

“Shi… ro,” he tries to say, but all that comes out is a husky whisper. It works, though, because Shiro is looking at him.

 

Shiro is looking at him and crying.

 

“Keith… I can’t believe this is real. I’m not dreaming am I? You’re finally awake, right?” Shiro is rambling, moving his hands around Keith to hug him close to him. Keith closes his eyes and nods weakly.

 

“You got hurt in the last battle, really hurt… The doctors said you might never wake up again, everyone said that, but I knew… I knew I should never give up. You’re awake. I’m so happy… This past month has been so lonely without you,” Shiro tells him, and Keith can feel that his hands are shaking.

 

So Keith has been dreaming about their life together, in a coma, this whole time?

 

He smiles.

 

“Shiro… Can we… Can we live together now?”

 

“We can live together for the rest of our lives, baby. No wars to fight anymore.”

 

“I want us to get two cats.”

 

Real life is so much better than any fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
